Septimus and Jenna Romance SepxJen Septimus and Jenna shipping
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: This is an original fanfiction story chronicling the romance blossoming between Septimus and Jenna. SepxJen must be done. There is no other better romance in this series except Septimus and Jenna. They are not related whatsoever and are the perfect match. This is the first of many to come. I hope you enjoy this story. :D Once again Septimus and Jenna only! Ship Septimus and Jenna!
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly as the Wizard Tower gleamed on that fateful fine spring day. Bettle, the Chief Hermetic Scribe in the Manuscriptorium, was doing his work when he finally decided to break it to Sep; he had to know the truth. If Beetle didn't tell him, who would? How could he allow his best friend to go on living that kind of life? It had to be today. As soon as Beetle was done taking care of the ice tunnels with Foxy, Beetle ran from the Manuscriptorium over to the Wizard Tower.

On the way, Beetle thought about his friend Jenna, the princess of the Castle. Beetle greatly enjoyed being around her than anyone else in the castle and had grown to fancy her. However, Beetle had grown out of that and come to realize that Jenna, being 3 years younger, was far too young for him and that she as the princess of the castle could not at all marry Beetle. Besides, Jenna never even caught on Beetle' nervousness and jitteryness around her when she was younger. To this end, Beetle was able to move on from Jenna and focus on his work-and girls his age.

However, Beetle was not the only one thinking about Jenna. Septimus, ExtraOrdinary Wizard, could in no way concentrate on fixing the Wizard Tower staircase when his thoughts drifted to his adopted sister, Jenna. Although both shared a close friendship, Septimus had always tried to think of themselves only as friends. He was very well aware of the feelings his best friend, Beetle, exhibited toward Jenna. But sometimes, and this was one of those times, Septimus thought if treating Jenna as his sister made perfect sense. It was true he had fell for Jenna when he was only Boy 412. He always cared about her more than anyone else even though he thought many times that he should not associate himself with girls. He saw in her kindness and love and admired that as he never received such feelings growing up. Sep felt that he put those feelings behind himself, but on this day, Septimus soon began to realize that this was not the case. The bottom line, he decided, was that Jenna was not truly his sister and having never grown up with her, she might as well be another Syrah or Rose. Septimus heaved a heavy sigh and finally decided to concentrate on his work rather than Jenna.

As Septimus and Beetle thought about Jenna, Jenna was thinking of only Septimus. Taking a day of rest as Queen, Jenna sat on her bed doodling in her rule book of being a Queen. Jenna nervously drew horses and ponies as she remembered all the years she had spent with Septimus-and the years she did not. When she first met him, Jenna found him both annoying and aggravating. He had nearly sold them out to the Hunter chasing them. However, Jenna's thoughts about the boy changed on the day when he called out her name and they fell in a tunnel. From the day he grabbed her hand, Boy 412 had become a different person always saving her in the nick of time. Boy 412, or now Septimus, was the first to go after her when she was kidnapped by Simon and she returned the favor when he was lost in time. Over the years, Jenna had grown to truly love Septimus and spend long nights thinking about Sep. Although they acted as brother and sisters together, Jenna could not help but think of him as anything but. Jenna always look forward when she would spend her time with him and there was no one else she would rather be with than Septimus. Lost in these thoughts, Jenna had not noticed the ghost of her mother, Cerys, pass through her doors.

"Hello Jenna", she said. "It's time we talked."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to talk?" Septimus asked Beetle back at the Wizard Tower.

"It's important; it's a pressing issue." Beetle responded.

Septimus pondered about it then said, "Okay, let's spend it over some **FizzFroot**."

As Beetle and Septimus walked back to the Manuscriptorium, Jenna was trying her best to get her mother's ghost of her room.

"I don't know why you're even here. You never talked to me and now you decide to." Jenna had said, angrily.

"The Time was never Right, you must know this." Cerys almost pleaded.

Jenna looked at her and asked, "What do you want then?"

"I believe there is a boy who fancies you. I saw him yesterday near the Manuscriptorium." Cerys responded.

Jenna thought for a moment then said, "Ugh, Beetle? Are you mad? He's far too old for me and he is only but a friend!"

"No, no! He was different, I can't remember!" Cerys put her hands on her forehead trying to remember.

Jenna smugly responded, "Take your time, we have all day."

"We most definitely do not have all day." Septimus replied to Beetle over at the Manuscriptorium. "You and I both have work to do. And I have to go visit Syrah. We're not 15 anymore Beetle, you must understand this. We have bigger responsibilities.

"I know, I know, I''ll make this as clear and brief as possible." Bettle replied, rather nervously.

"Spit it out then!"

"Uhhh, stop visiting Syrah."

"Why?" Septimus asked worriedly.

Beetle paused then said, "Because you don't fancy her mate. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her."

Sep look surprised at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"You only visit Syrah, because you think you gotta." Beetle then shook his head. "But you don't. She don't need you anymore."

Sep continued to stare at his friend, dumbfounded.

"And Rose is history. And she's happy." Beetle then paused and said, "But you're not."

Septimus thought about what his friend was saying. Everything he had said was true, thus far. Then he replied, "What am I supposed to do then? Who else do I have?"

Beetle looked nervously at the ground and looked up to his side, without looking at his friend, muttered faintly, "Jen."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sep?" Jenna nearly shouted at her mother.

"Yes, he is quite dashing now that I think of it. Hair is unkempt however..." Cerys nearly drifted off. Jenna brought her attention back.

"Cerys, Sep is my brother-" Jenna tried to begin.

"Don't you dare call me Cerys! I am your mother!" The Queen shouted.

Jenna looked at her defiantly. "No, you're not. Sarah is you-"

"And Sep is equally is not your brother."

At this, Jenna faltered. Cerys was right. Septimus was not her brother. Nonetheless, she did not want to accept what her biological mother was saying.

"It doesn't matter! What you're saying is ghastly and absolutely preposterous!" Jenna shouted at her mother.

Cerys replied, "I think not. I saw how you looked at him when you two invaded my privacy all those years ago. You don't look at him as your brother, little girl. You see him with longing and bitterness. I can feel the jealousy rise in you when Sep looks at other maidens just as it rose in me when Milo looked at that witch Marcia. Don't you forget that you are still my daughter."

Jenna looked at her surprised. She did not want to accept what her mother was saying. Although she thought she loved Septimus, she did not think it was so very obvious-was it? Had she really grown fond of Septimus in that manner? Could she have such a relationship with him? But they did grow up as brother and sister didn't they? But no, Cerys was right no matter what. But she couldn't be!

Confused and raddled by these questions, Jenna ran out of the palace and outside, ignoring Cerys' shouts and calls to come back. At this point, Jenna didn't care when she went-she just needed to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jenna ran out of the palace, Septimus had begun to get frustrated with Beetle.

"Beetle, there is no way I like Jenna. You know she's my sister!"

Beetle looked at him. "Adoptive. Can you really consider her your sister Sep? Do you actually consider her your sister?" Beetle leaned across the table to strike these words at Sep.

Sep stammered, knowing his words to not be true, "Y-yea. I practically grew up with her."

"No. Everyone else did. Nicko. Simon. Jo-Jo, Ed, Erik, Sam. They grew up with Jenna, Sep, not you. You missed 10 years of your life you can't get back."

"I know that, Beetle, thanks for noticing." Sep said disheartedly.

Beetle sighed and asked, "Sep let me ask you this. What did you think of Jenna when you first met her?"

And Septimus remembered. He had nearly frozen to death on the day he met Jenna. From what he later learned, Marcia and Jenna had found him and helped him to warm up. Finally awakening, Septimus first saw those beautiful eyes he sees nearly everyday now. Violet and beautiful, those eyes reflected care and love and Sep could now say with confidence that those eyes warmed him much more than the fireplace had.

Realizing he had dozed off, Septimus replied to Beetle, "Look, Beetle, it doesn't matter. I'm going now. Thanks for this talk. Really helped."

Bettle tried explaining himself, "Sep-"

"Good-bye."

Disheartened but not discouraged, Beetle decided to pay a visit to the people who knew Sep and Jenna the best.

Sep, on the other hand, had not walked 5 minutes until he heard someone calling his name.

"Sep!" Shouted Jenna across Wizard Way.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Jenna." Septimus said nervously.

Jenna looked at Septimus, her face glowing. Cerys was right: Septimus was dashing; much more than Jenna had previously thought. His purple robes greatly added to this and his natural sandy brown Heap hair, though unkempt, was just as good-looking. But nothing was more striking than his emerald eyes. As these eyes stared at Jenna, Jenna felt nothing but butterflies in her stomach and she nearly fainted. She had felt nervous around Sep before, but...nothing like this.

Sep too felt this same way. Jenna's eyes did wonders on the poor boy and her long beautiful hair only attracted Sep more. He always held Jenna's hands before but now he wanted to embrace her. To tell her how he felt, what he really thought of her. Septimus finally truly looked at the person he had called his sister the past 7 years. And it was true. She was not his sister and he was not her brother; and that just made everything all perfectly fine.

As the two embraced, Jen wrapped her arms around Sep's neck and he around her waist. He held her close, making Jenna realize how strong Sep really was. There was no way Jen could've overpowered him now as she had when they were but 10 on _Muriel_.

The two let go and sat on a bench nearby.

"What's up Jen?" Sep asked her.

Jen smiled at him. Even her smile was beyond perfect, Sep thought.

"Nothing. Cerys was being annoying as usual again." Both Jen and Sep laughed as they remembered many childhood memories they had shared. All the adventures they lived through together.

The two interlocked hands together as normal...but it did not feel like normal. Something seemed different about all this. Sep ignored all this, however, and instead relaxed on the bench with Jenna. Jenna leaned her head onto Sep's shoulder as sat there enjoying one another's presence-never had happiness been so bounded together.

Jenna took her head off Sep's shoulder and got up. Jenna seemed to be walking and Sep took a glance at her. He did not see her pick up a ball of snow from a pile of snow left to dry up from the Big Freeze that had occurred a few months ago. As such, Sep was caught by surprise when Jenna threw the ball of snow at him. Sep looked at Jen and saw her giggling. Sep smiled and came closer, seemingly threatening.

Jenna continued to laugh and back away. "Don't you dare. I am the Queen."

"Not yet, you're not," Septimus smiled and picked up and a ball of snow and threw it at Jenna.

Jenna playfully yelled, "Ah!" and started to run. Sep chased after her and they soon landed up a lake still frozen from the Big Freeze. Jenna began to slide and spin around on this ice. Septimus grabbed her and they both started to dance and twirl on the ice. Backwards and forwards they went, skating back and forth laughing and loving every moment of it. Suddenly, Jenna slipped and they both fell-Jen on top of Sep.

Still laughing, they finally stopped and looked at each other. Both truly saw each other as they wanted to. Jen look deep into Sep-his green eyes, angular face, and unkempt hair. And Sep looked at Jen-her long flowing hair, beautiful face and her striking violet eyes. They were both so dangerous and so much in love. And Sep could not help it. He longed to be with Jen and even that was not enough for him. He reached out her hand and pushed back her hair behind her ear.

"Jen," he whispered. "You never looked so beautiful."

Jenna looked at him for a moment and then tried to get up. "Sep, stop."

Septimus got up and grabbed her arm. Jenna looked back.

"Jen," Septimus said. Jenna loved it when he said it. Nothing sounded better than Sep calling out her name-as he did for the first time many years ago in the Marram Marshes.

"Sep, we shouldn't do this." Jenna replied, hesitantly.

"Why?" Sep asked, truly pondering that question. Jenna tried to turn away but Sep pressed on. "Jen, I know...I know you think the same about me." Jenna averted her eyes. "Please, look at me, Jenna."

And finally Jenna did. Sep placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and she held it with her hand. She turned and kissed his hand. Septimus placed his other hand on her other cheek, encompassing her face in his hands. Septimus remembered how he used to be with Jenna all the time. Never had he dreamed it would come to this.

"Jenna, do you think all this time we've just been lying to each other?" Septimus asked her, lovingly and soothingly.

Jenna looked at this boy whom she knew all her life, yet now only began to truly know. And she found that she loved every bit of the Septimus she had grown up with.

Septimus continued, "Maybe it's time we let truth have it's day." Septimus paused, thinking and gathering his words. "Jenna, tell me, please."

Jenna could only conjure up, "Sep...". She leaned her head onto Sep's chest and he brought her closer and embraced Jen.

"Jen, I need to know." He whispered softly.

Jenna finally looked up and looked at his face. Hard, rugged, and completely anew to Jenna. And Jenna leaned in. As did Septimus.

And as they shared this contact they never had shared before, one could just about hear both of their heartbeats' beating faster than normal and pumping with new vigor and passion. As they let go of one another, they laughed. They smiled, and they were both happy. Septimus wrapped his arms around Jenna as she tucked safely inside Sep's warm embrace.

Without saying anything, both Septimus and Jenna now sat there, alone but together.


	6. Chapter 6

As Septimus and Jenna spent time with each other, Beetle had gone over to pay Silas and Sarah Heap a visit at the Palace. There, the young scribe found the couple keeping the place tidy and, in general, just relaxing. Sarah was brushing off dust on some vases and Silas was minding his own business reading a book about spells.

Beetle stepped in the doorway and knocked. "I hope I'm not interrupting", he said.

Sarah looked up and smiled. "No, of course not, Beetle. Sit down, please. I'll get you some tea."

Sarah walked out of the room and Silas put his book his down. He shook Beetle's hand.

"How are you, Beetle?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you." Beetle replied as he sat down at the table.

"I'm sure you have a specific reason as to why you came here," Silas noticed.

Before Beetle could respond, Sarah walked back in with a pitcher of tea and some cups. She filled the cups and sat next to Silas.

Sarah then spoke. "Is everything alright, Beetle?"

"Yes, it actually is, Sarah." Beetle replied. "I came here so I could talk to you about Septimus...and Jenna."

Sarah and Silas looked at each other then back at Beetle. "What has happened?" Silas asked.

Beetle paused before saying his next words. An air of suspense filled the room as Sarah and Silas waited on Beetle to reply to their question. And finally Beetle replied, "I believe they are in love."

Expecting an expression of shock or disgust, Beetle was surprised to see that the two actually looked relieved. Sarah had her hands folded in her lap and she looked down. Silas positioned himself more comfortably in his chair. Sarah then spoke.

"We knew this would happen sooner or later," Sarah said.

Beetle was surprised. "You did?"

"It was only a matter of time." Silas replied. "We knew from the beginning."

Beetle did not expect this at all. "How did you know?"

"Tell him, Silas," Sarah said. "You know it best."

Silas then spoke. "I first noticed after Jenna and Septimus began to play together a lot after they had met. Neither one told me anything and they did not have to. I know love when I see it." Silas looked at Sarah and took her hand. "I saw it when I saw you." Sarah smiled. "When I saw how Septimus and Jenna treated each other, I knew it was no brother or sisterly affection. How they held hands and walked at night. How they trusted each other more than anyone else in the whole world. They could not be without the other. I talked with Sarah about it and we both agreed. Septimus and Jenna indeed were in love. It was so hard watching them grow up acting as siblings, but knowing that they both felt something different. And we could do nothing. If we told them, they would no doubt deny it and it would cause both a rift and awkwardness. So we let it go. We stayed quiet. But we always knew. One day, it would turn up. One day, something would blow up." Silas then looked at Beetle. "I presume you are not the only one who has noticed."

Beetle sat back. He never thought of that. "Hmm. Maybe you're right." Beetle then chuckled. "To think that everyone else thought that they thought they were siblings too. No one did, except them. How ironic."

Sarah and Silas too smiled. "Yes, quite ironic indeed."

Beetle then said his goodbye and left the Palace. As he walked on the pathway, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Beetle!" Jenna shouted from across the street.

Beetle looked at her and waved. But this time was different. For Jenna now was not alone. And nor was Septimus. Hand-in-hand, the two walked toward Beetle. And as he saw this, Beetle smiled. For now Septimus and Jenna were not seeing as brother and sister anymore. They were now see what they were really were together.

And Beetle knew. And he knew now that all was right.

Septimus and Jenna were in love and that made all the difference in the world


End file.
